Broken Heart
by castle4beckett
Summary: what if Kate hadn't survived the bullet...


It was exactly one week after she got shot, One week since the most important person in his life was taken away from him. Rick Castle was now sitting in the front row of Kate Becketts funeral. To his left was Alexis and Martha and to his right were Jim Beckett, Lainie, Esposito and Ryan. Castle watched as a slideshow of Kate was played in front of him. Pictures of Kate as a baby, child, teenager, young adult, graduating the police academy. A lone tear ran down castles face as photos of Kate and him at the Joanna Beckett scholarship dinner. Sitting next to him, Alexis reached over and squeezed her dad's hand. As the slideshow came to an end the funeral director stood back up at the podium. "Now we are going to hear from a very special friend and partner of Kate's. Richard Castle." Standing up, Castle made his way towards the podium pausing for a brief moment to place his hand on the American flag which covered the coffin. When he reached the podium he reached into his pocket and pulled out some papers. "I would like to start by saying my heart goes out to Jim Beckett at this time. I've had the extreme pleasure of knowing Kate for almost 5 years and during that time I have learnt many interesting facts about Kate and why she does the things she does. Kate was... and still is an am amazing person, friend, and detective but first and foremost a daughter. As most of you know Kate Beckett was my inspiration for Nikki Heat. Being around Kate was never dull. Between Kate threatening to shoot me and Kate handcuffing me to her car to keep me from gun fights, Kate always managed to keep a smile on everyone's face." Taking a deep breath Castle looked towards Alexis who nodded at her dad.

"Over the last 2 years I was extremely lucky to have the chance to be with Kate. It was on the 3rd year mark of us working together when I asked Kate out on a date." Many people in the audience gasped. "We both made the decision to keep our relationship secret due to the possibility of dangerous situations for Kate's Job. Today… today was our 3 year anniversary. Two weeks ago…" tears began to form in Castles eyes and it didn't go un-noticed by the crowd. Both Alexis and Lainie stood up and made their way to stand beside Castle. "Two weeks ago I took my daughter Alexis shopping to help me make a choice that would impact both our lives. Later that day I arranged to take Kate to dinner for our 3 year mark." Reaching into his pocket, Castle pulled out a black velvet box. "I have planned to ask Kate to be my wife." Castle felt both Alexis and Lainie place their arm around his waist. "So today im not going to say farewell, but goodbye for now. I look forward to the day when I see your beautiful face once again." Slowly Castle made his way towards the coffin with Alexis and Lainie in tow. Reaching the coffin, Castle gently placed the ring box on top of Kate's coffin. "I love you so much Katherine Beckett. Now and forever." It was said as a whisper before Castle returned to his seat…

_One Week Later…_

Ryan and Esposito were both sitting at their respective desks. Esposito was watching as Ryan was attempting to balance an egg on its tip.

"How the heck does Castle do this? It looked so easy!" laughing Esposito just shrugged his shoulders. After a few seconds Ryan began screaming. "OH MY GOSH! I got it! Quick look!" but a door slamming in the background caused the egg to fall off the desk and break. "Shit" muttered Ryan. Both men looked up to see Captain Montgomery walking towards them and it looked like he had been crying.

"Captain, what happened?" asked a seriously concerned Esposito. Captain motioned for both men to sit back down.

"I just received a call from Alexis… Richard Castle passed away during the night. Apparently the medics at the scene say it looks like a heart attack." Both Ryan and Esposito's eyes had begun to form tears.

"he died of a broken heart." Whispered Ryan. The captain nodded.

"When I was talking to Alexis, she mentioned that when she found Castle, he was wearing the matching ring to the one he was going to give to Kate." Nodding both Ryan and Esposito picked up their badges off their desks.

"Where are you two heading?" Ryan turned to face Montgomery.

"Heading over to the Castle residence sir. Alexis is going to need support from people who love her." Montgomery nodded before heading towards his own office.

"meet me downstairs in 5 minutes, im coming with you."

That day was a dark day for New York City.


End file.
